What Happens Late At Night
by PepsiAngel
Summary: Seamus and Lavender both develop a nocturnal habit. What can their late night meetings lead to? Romance? You'll have to read and find out. :) My last story posted in 2001. *sobsob*
1. Everything, yet nothing at all.

What Happens Late At Night  
by: PepsiAngel  
  
Chapter 1: Everything, yet nothing at all.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and everything else you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. The plot and all around idea of this story belongs to moi.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this while listening to my Alicia Keys CD and some of her songs influenced this piece of writing. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so if you don't like it kindly do not review! Flames are not accepted. Otherwise, I would lerve it if you would review!  
  
  
  
Lavender Brown rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She could not sleep. What was the cause of her lack of sleep? Seamus Finnigan of course. He seemed to be the cause of her lack of everything these days.  
  
Lavender looked quickly around her dormitory room to make sure Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger were still asleep, they were, and then crept out of the room.  
  
She stealthily descended down the winding staircase and into the common room. Lavender slumped into a comfy armchair, near the crackling fire, and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Lavender was usually very upfront with guys, not at all one for hiding her feelings. She used to be like that with Seamus, flirting and giggling at every chance. They even went to the Yule Ball in their fourth year, briefly dating after that. But it was so different now. Lavender no longer had a crush on Seamus, it went beyond that.  
  
The feelings she had for Seamus weren't like anything she had ever felt before. They were wonderful, confusing, and exciting all at the same time. Lavender did not know if it was love or just another crush. Since she had crushed on many boys, she figured it to be love.  
  
Lavender did not notice the other presence in the room, seeing as she was so caught up in her thoughts, in fact, they went unnoticed for several minutes. It wasn't until they spoke that she took any notice to them at all.  
  
"Hi," Seamus said, startling Lavender.  
Lavender jumped in fright.  
"Sorry," said Seamus in his soft yet strong voice that made Lavender feel instantly secure. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here. I didn't expect to see anyone."  
"Yes, I couldn't sleep either," replied Lavender.  
"Must be the weather or something," commented Seamus.  
Lavender nodded, starting to panic. They would run out of things to say soon and then there would be one of those extremely uncomfortable silences. The kind that made her sweat worse than if she were wearing a jumper in mid summer.   
"We haven't talked lately," began Seamus. "How have you been?"  
"Oh, pretty good," said Lavender. "And you?"  
"Great."  
"Are you still going with Ginny Weasley?" Asked Lavender, all the while praying he was not.  
"What?" Seamus sounded surprised,  
"Are you and-"  
"No," he cut her off. "What are you on about? I never dated her."  
Lavender's heart soared and she couldn't hold back the smile that played at her lips. "Must have been a rumor."  
"Really," agreed Seamus. "Who are you going out with?"  
The conversation took off from there. They talked for hours, Lavender loosening up every second. By the time Seamus yawned, yanking them both out of their sort of trance, Lavender felt like she could tell Seamus everything. Well, not quite. Some things you just don't talk about.  
  
"I think it's time for me to get some sleep," said Seamus, standing up. "Nice talking to you."  
"Yes. We should do it again." Responded Lavender.  
Seamus took her up on the offer. "How about tomorrow night, same time?"  
"Perfect," replied Lavender, satisfied.  
They both went to their separate dorms and fell asleep instantly, worn out from the late night chat.  
  
The rest of the week continued this way. Late into the night, around twelve, they would slip out of bed and meet in the common room. Early in the morning, before the sun even began to think of rising, around four, they would quietly go back to their dorms and sleep.  
  
These talks got very deep and personal. Seamus would discuss things with Lavender that he would never would have converse about with anyone else, even Dean Thomas. Lavender, in return, would confess her secrets. She would willingly tell him everything, things she would never utter a word about to Parvati. All except one thing, one thing she would never reveal, even if people tortured her with the unforgivable curses. Some things you just don't talk about.  
  
It was so easy for them to talk with each other. Neither Lavender nor Seamus understood why, or thought to question their inability to keep quiet when with each other at night. The just took advantage of it, pouring out their hearts, all the while not mentioning their deepest and most passionate secret of all. Telling each other everything, yet nothing at all.  
  
Over the week the two Gryffindors got very little sleep, five hours if they were lucky. So this did have an effect on them in class. Seamus, who normally only slept in History of Magic- and on rare occasions at that, was now constantly being awoken in all classes by Dean's sharp elbow in his side. Lavender was caught snoring in Transfiguration-which resulted in Gryffindor's loss of ten points- by McGonagall. But the real cause of concern, at least for Parvati, was when Lavender was dozing off in Divinations. Divinations, of all subjects!  
  
"Now really, what is with you?" Demanded Parvati. "Transfiguration I understand, but Divinations?" She shook her head.  
"Just a bit tired, you know-, need my beauty sleep," replied Lavender who hastily changed the subject.  
  
This, however, did not stop Lavender or Seamus from continuing their nocturnal habit. Indeed, they both came to realize their love for each other over the span of seven days. Well, mostly nights. But something was holding them back. Why couldn't these two people, who had grown so close, reveal their feelings? 


	2. On the eighth night.

What Happens Late at Night  
by: PepsiAngel  
  
Chapter 2: On the eighth night  
  
  
A/N: A bit fluffy I know. And it'll get worse. *hehe* I really wanted to do a songfic, especially to Alicia Keys. So I turned chapter two into a sort of songfic using Alicia's song 'Butterflyz'. Hope you like it.  
  
  
Okey doke. Read on, ye faithful readers! (and hopefully reviewers...)  
  
  
  
  
Finally, on the eighth night, Seamus thought that he should tell Lavender how he felt. Over the week Seamus had started to feel what Lavender had been feeling for awhile now. Every time he saw or spoke to Lavender, in fact, if she was even mentioned, Seamus' heart beat at an unhealthy pace and his pulse would race. If their hands brushed or knees touched Seamus' body seemed to go insane. The feelings were all very new, and incredibly confusing, to Seamus. He never had such emotions before, But during their last midnight meeting, Seamus had realized how much he loved every little thing about Lavender. Her voice, her hair, smell, smile, and even the way she giggled an uncountable amount of times a day. She was a surprisingly good listener, she made it seem as if anything and everything Seamus had to say was important and interesting.  
  
So he decided to tell Lavender all this on the eighth night they met in the common room. Sure, she might get a bit freaked and never want to hang out with him again. Seamus thought it was worth it, though, just to have her know that he was experiencing all these new feelings about her.  
  
Seamus stared at the digital watch that was sitting on Dean's bedside table, waiting for it to turn midnight. As soon as the numbers 11:59 turned into 12:00 Seamus slipped out of his four poster bed. He slowly proceeded down to the common room.  
  
He looked around as he made his entrance into the grand room. Seamus spotted her right away, as she was the only person in the otherwise empty common room. Lavender was seated in a red armchair by the roaring fire, just as she had been that first night eight days ago. Her silky brown hair fell softly past her shoulders and she was wearing her pale pink nightgown. The one that clung to her perfect body in all the right places. If only he could touch her... Seamus shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts.  
  
"Hello." He greeted her as soon as he was beside her. Lavender didn't jump this time, but turned around smiling.  
"Hi," said Lavender.  
Seamus sat down in the comfy chair next to hers, some what nervously.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Asked Seamus spontaneously.  
Lavender looked surprised for a second, but then seemed to consider it.  
"Well, yes, I think I have."  
"When?" Seamus found himself asking.  
"Right now," replied Lavender softly.  
  
Seamus felt like he had just fallen fifty feet from his broomstick. His stomach seemed to be left with his broomstick, while the rest of his body fell.  
He wanted to ask with who, but he could not.  
"Have you? Ever been in love, I mean."  
Seamus did not know what he should tell her, but since they had been honest with each other the past seven nights, he thought he might as well continue the streak.  
"Yes, I reckon I am in love now."  
Lavender looked exactly how Seamus felt. "With who?"  
  
Seamus looked into Lavender's desperate eyes. "With, um," he paused. "With you."  
Lavender had a million different emotions go through her, including shocked and ecstatic.  
  
"I love you too," Lavender finally whispered, not breaking their eye contact.  
"Every time I see you, or think of you, my heart beats uncontrollably, and I feel hot all over." She paused, her voice beginning to waver.  
"And my pulse-"  
"Starts to race," finished Seamus. "Your body goes insane at our slightest touch."  
  
Lately when I look into your eyes  
Baby I fly, you're the only one I need in my life  
Baby I just don't know how to describe  
How lovely you make me feel inside   
  
Lavender nodded. "You give me butterflies," she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
You give me butterflyz  
Have me flyin' so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz  
You give me butterflyz  
Have me flyin' so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz  
  
Seamus whispered back, "I've never felt these emotions, or anything like them, before and I never want to stop feeling them either."  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. Then, at the same moment, as if an invisible force pulled them together, they leaned toward each other. They titled their heads and closed their eyes. Their lips met and they both felt as if rockets had been set off inside them. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss.  
  
You give me something I just can't deny  
Something that's so free  
Oh, I never felt like this  
  
There in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the blazing fire at two in the morning, Seamus and Lavender had their first kiss together. And on the eighth night at that.   
  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flyin' so high in the sky  
I can't control these butterflyz   
  
  
  
A/N 2: Wasn't that nice? I just love that song and I thought if really fit with them. :) Sorry the ending sucked. I'm really awful with them. I know they aren't quite Christian and Satine but I think S/L is a super cute couple. 


End file.
